The Imperial Threads
by Commander3428961
Summary: (This is based on Threads of Rebellion, by Sepiroth.) Watch as Lelouch, the eleventh Prince of Britannia, seeks the Emperor's death, and his rise to power... From Hono City. With the aid, of Revolutionaries, Honuji Academy, and... A new player... Ryuko Matoi.
1. Chapter 1

(Code Geass is property of Bandai, Sunrise, Gorro Tanoguchi, and Ichrio Okuno. Kill la Kill, is owned by Trigger, Aniplex, and God only knows who else. Threads of Rebellion is owned by Sepiroth. I apologize for not using his full FanFiction description, but I don't remember numbers very well. I just own this story.)

On board a Britannian Imperial plane, four people were waiting for the descent. Two of whom, were apart of the Royal Family. The other two, were part of the Purist Faction. The Royals, were the children of the late, Empress Marianne. Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, Vi Britannia. The purists, were Marianne's former guard, and servant... Leader of the Purist Faction, Jeremiah Gottwald. The other Purist, Jeremiah's friend, and second in command, Villeta Nu. The Purists were assigned, by the Emperor himself, to protect the Vi Britannia line. They descended, in Area 11. Formerly Japan. Once a proud nation, and home to Lelouch and Nunnally's friend, Suzaku. To greet the Vi Britannia siblings, was the Elven Viceroy of Area 11, another childhood friend, Satsuki Kiryuin. She was a year older than Lelouch, and even before the invasion, called the siblings only by title.

The young Asian girl said, "Prince Lelouch, Princess Nunnally." Satsuki then bowed, as she continued, "I hope you enjoy your stay, in Area 11. Princes Clovis, and Rolo are waiting in the Viceroy's Imperial Palace." They knew Satsuki was always formal. Very few times, did she do anything childish.

When they were children, she could be childish when the situation, called for it. She, like many other young girls, often bickered with Nunnally, about which of them would one day marry Lelouch. But it was seven years later, and the childish flame seemed to die out. Even when Japan was conquered, She still considered the three Vi Britannia siblings, her friends.

Back to the present, Lelouch gently pushed Nunnally's wheelchair, as they got off the plane. He was happy, to see one of his old friends again, as well as to see Nunnally smile over hearing her, again.

The raven-locked Prince declared, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Satsuki. If I may ask, how is everything at Honouji Academy?" He leaned closer to her, as he asked, "And how is that, special project His Majesty, asked you for?" The project was one of three reasons, the Emperor sent the siblings to Area 11, for the first time in seven years.

The Eleven Viceroy said, "It is an honor, to see YOU again, your highness." She smirked as she said, "And everything is going quite well, on both of the two matters. But onto business."

Meanwhile, at Honouji Academy, the school that Satsuki ran Area 11 from, a dispute was going on. A No Star student, who attempted to steal a One Star Uniform. This sent an alert, to the Viceroy's Palace signaling, to return at once.

In class K, a boring World War 2 lesson was going on, when the doors busted down. Someone, was mad.

The teacher said, "Uh... We're in the middle of a lesson." He had hoped that this, was some kind of prank or scare tactic. But it was worse.

A gigantic man, walked through the door. He yelled, "I'm on official, Imperial business." Indeed. The Goku uniforms, were part of a certain experiment. One the Kiryuins commissioned... And Emperor Charles wanted.

The teacher bowed, and stepped out of the way. The giant, looked to the class.

He yelled, "I'm the Disciplinary Committee Chair, Ira Gamagoori! One of you, has stolen an Imperial One Star Uniform. Come quietly, and ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT, LIKE A MAN!"

The culprit tried to escape, using a tear gas grenade. He failed.

He put on the uniform, and tried to attack Gamagoori... It didn't work. The gigantic man smirked.

He said, "Unfortunately, my uniform... Is a Three Star." He threw the culprit around, and interrogated him. Finding out, that he's just a former student, who got greedy. They thought he might've been a spy, for the JLF, or one of the Rebel High Schools. But he was neither. He was defeated, and Gamagoori force the students to salute, to Satsuki.

The Viceroy gave her speech, "Fear is Freedom! Subjection is Liberation! Contradiction is Truth! Those of are the facts of this world! And as long as the Emperor rules us, you will remember the! And as long as I draw breath, the Emperor SHALL rule, you PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!"

Just a room beneath the Viceroy, Lelouch was surprised by her words. It was true, Lelouch didn't approve of many, of his father's decisions... But Satsuki as Viceroy, was one of the few, he DID agree with.

Lelouch's younger brother, Nunnally's twin brother, Rolo, was slightly frightened by Satsuki. She was his friend, and he respected her as such, but... This was scary. Even for an Imperial loyalist.

The eldest son of Marianne said to his brother, "Rolo... With Clovis' incompetence, and my joining Honouji Academy's students... I need you, and Sayoko, to protect Nunnally, while I am here. The Pure Bloods, and the other guards will protect you all." He had a heartfelt smile, but said "And if they don't, I'll ask Father to put their heads on sticks!" Dark. But at least he cared.

The younger brother replied, "Okay, Big Brother. But try not to get hurt, okay? God knows what Nunnally and I would do with out you." His face went full of fear, as he said, "Or what Father would do to these people!"

The Viceroy came down, and calmed the Twelfth Imperial Prince. She said, "You needn't worry, your highness. No one will even know, it's him. No one but myself, the Elite Four, and the Club Presidents."

This surprised the brothers. They knew, that their must be some kind of disguise, but... So that many people wouldn't recognize him? Jesus.

Unbeknownst to them... A young girl, in strange clothing, with black hair, with a single red stripe, and blue eyes, was at the gates, of Hono town.

( A/N: I know, it's not my best. But it was something I wanted to do. It has no real effect, on my other stories, but I just wanted to do it. I know Sepiroth could probably do, a much better version... But he seems contempt, with the stories he has know. Well... See you.)


	2. The battle begins

( Now, we see Ryuko enter Hono Town, and hear the rumors of the Imperial Family's presence. But she doesn't care, she just wants answers for her father's murder.)

As Ryuko walked up, through the streets of Hono City she heard whispers, form the townsfolk. She needed to get answers, about her father's murderer but... Honouj Academy, was where she should start.

One the townsfolk whispered, "You think that girl, might work for the Viceroy? Maybe even, the Royal family?" That one, Ryuko heard. She knew the Viceroy, Satsuki Kiryuin, doubled as the Academy's Student Council President, that much everyone knew. But the Royal family, was here? She considered going to them, for answers but she knew they would, have more important things to do. She bought a lemon, and bit into it. When suddenly, some kid bumped into her, and took the lemon.

He said, "Coulda swore, I grabbed her wallet!" Then Ryuko kicked the kid's gang's asses.

They surrendered, and suddenly a book bag, was thrown at the lead kid. A girl, wearing a school uniform, jumped the kid.

She yelled, "How many times, am I gonna have to tell you, to get your but to school?!" The kid yelled, "Crap! My big sister!" Then, after a brief family lesson, the kid ran away.

Later, Ryuko traveled to the Academy, met her teacher, and Mako, and waited till class was over, to get answers.

After the bell, she asked Mako, "So, who's in charge around here?" She knew, if she could find that out, she'd find who killed, her father.

Mako replied, "Well, usually it's Lady Satsuki. The _student_ council president, and Viceroy of Area 11. But THIS week, it's Prince Lelouch!" Just then, light shined from the walls, and everyone bowed.

Down the stairs walked, the Elite Four. Then Satsuki. The rest of the students cowered in fear, and respect. But it wasn't JUST for Satsuki and the Elites. One other, walked down the path. A young man, in black and gold Imperial garb. He had black hair, amethyst eyes, and face similar to that, of the Emperor.

Satsuki yelled, "Students of Honouji Academy! Bow to Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince, of the Holy Britannian Empire!" That was all, Ryuko needed to hear.

She charged, and stopped. She said, "So, your Royal Highness... Want to tell me, when your father, will get off his ass, and do something about Rebels?"

This shocked everyone. Satsuki yelled, "You will NOT speak of the Emperor that way! Nor shall you approach the Prince, without his permission!"

Ryuko took out her scissor blade, and yelled, "Do either of you recognize this?"

Satsuki showed slight interest. But Lelouch knew nothing, of this battle.

Ryuko didn't get the answer she wanted, and charged at the Viceroy, and the Prince. Bit she was defeated. By Boxing Team Captain, Fukoroda. Who was alerted of Ryuko's presence, by Lelouch.

Satsuki knew this, but asked, "How did you know, she'd be here?" She didn't know, and Lelouch couldn't have known.

The Prince replied, "I knew, sooner or later the news of an Imperial Prince being town, would spread to an attacker. So, I had guards from the Academy, and the Empire, place everywhere."

This intrigued the Viceroy. She knew her old friend, was a tactical genius, and could beat almost anyone (even her admittedly) at chess. But this... This was intriguing.

Then she thought _I knew you were a genius, your highness but I never, considered this._ then a sound went off in her head. She thought again, _Does anyone else, hear bells?_

In that moment, Ryuko escaped. But Lelouch smirked. The Prince said, "Well... It looks, like Doctor Matoi's greatest creation, has finally, matured." He then smirked, as wide as he could, as he whispered, " Let the games begin."

(A/N: Well, what do you think? I will have something new, in time. Not sure how long, but I've got other stuff, to do.)


	3. Lelouch's plans

(Well. . Forward).

Lelouch sat, in the Viceroy's palace. Watching as a Honoji Academy student (the Captain of the Boxing Team) was beaten by the Athletic Committee chair, Uzu Sanageyama. Sanageyama was a tall young man, with green hair, and brown eyes. dressed in a white three star uniform.

The Athletic Committee chair yelled, "You failed to confiscate her weapon! You nearly let her kill his highness! You humiliated the Academy, in front of one of the Royal family!" He kept beating the team Captain.

Lelouch finally yelled, "That is enough!" Sanageyama stopped, and bowed to Lelouch. The Prince yelled, "This.. Boxer.. Is to have one final chance. Should he fail.. He will be punished." He looked to the computer screen. A young man, with blue hair and eyes, dressed in a white three star uniform, with wires on the arms, was on the computer. Lelouch asked, "Inomuta.. What do we know about the new student?"

Inomuta was head of the Information and Strategy Committee. Anything about computers, he could tell you. He said, in his typical manner, "She has been kicked out of almost every school in Area 11. She has a reputation for starting fights. Half the time, with fellow Elevens. The other half, with Britannians. She has an arrest record , for assaulting more than ten officers of the Imperial Navy. She has long school disciplinary records, for constantly insulting the Emperor in class."

Lelouch took this into consideration. This girl could be useful to his cause, if she could be calmed down.

Ira Gamagoori, head of the Honoji disciplinary committee, spoke up. Ira was a giant. Upon meeting him, Lelouch first mistook him for a 'Frankenstein's monster.' He had short blonde hair, and black eyes. . He said, "Your highness.. With all due respect.. Why should we not allow the normal military, to hunt the girl down? "

The Prince answered, "This girl is a danger to anyone Britannian. You are the ones His Majesty, the Emperor and myself, trust. When a target is too dangerous, and there are no other members of the Royal family present.. You are who depend on, to take care of it."

Lelouch had known Satsuki, for a whole decade. He got to know her very well, when he first arrived in Japan. He knew her well enough.. He told her, his big plans for the Empire.

A short girl, with pink hair and eyes, stood. Dressed also in the three star uniform. The only female member of the Elite Four (four students with Three Star uniforms). She was Chair of the Non-Athletic Committee. Her name was Nonon Jakuzure. Yet another childhood friend, of Lelouch and Satsuki.

Jakuzure said, smiling, "So.. The others have all failed. Typical." She slided up to Lelouch, "So.. What's the plan now, Lulu?" She knew how to annoy her friend, and took every chance she could. But, she was careful to stay in his good graces (he was royalty after all).

Lelouch became instantly annoyed by his childhood nickname. However, it was a minor offense.

He said , "We shall learn what we can about this girl. If she will not join our cause, she will die. Simple as that." He said this, to keep the Emperor's constantly listening spies, distracted.

As the others yelled, "Yes, Your Highness!" He looked to the clock. The Emperor's spies had to sleep sometime. That hour(3:00 PM ) was when they did so. Lelouch had found out, how his father's spies were, years ago.

Lelouch yelled, "Meeting dismissed. The Elite Four shall stay, all others, out!" Everyone else left. Once the doors were closed, Lelouch declared, "Now the real meeting can begin."

Satsuki asked, curious yet cautious, "How is it, that you intend to involve this girl, in your plan."

Lelouch smirked, "Do you know the girl's name?"

Inomuta looked up from his computer screen, "Ryuko Matoi."

Lelouch's smirk grew wider, "Doctor Matoi was a proud supporter of the resistance. This girl, his daughter, is the ultimate weapon. Against both Ragyo, and Britannia."

Nonon asked, "So.. You're going to recruit her? After being humiliated like she was, I doubt she'd want to join us."

Satsuki and the Elite Four, were part of Lelouch's secret inner circle. People who knew his plan, to overthrow the Emperor. Lelouch agreed to help them defeat Ragyo, Satsuki's abusive mother, hell bent on conquering Earth with Life Fibers. In return.. They would help Lelouch, take Britannia for himself. But.. Between Lelouch and Satsuki, there was.. More.

Lelouch smiled, "No.. She'll need.. Persuasion."

Jakuzure had a mischievous smirk on her face. She asked, "Oh.. Are you going to sleep with her? " She knew that Lelouch had.. Court Ladies, for lack of better term. Plus, Lelouch quite attractive. Able to convince any woman, to do anything. If he'd ever consider it, she may have slept with him.

Lelouch sighed, "I will restrain you, if I must." He looked to the clock again. He said, "I'm late, for a meeting with Clovis."

Lelouch didn't wish it so... But, because he kept track of the other resistance groups.. He knew, it would be his final meeting with Clovis.

As he left.. It seemed like the others knew the same thing.

(With Ryuko).

Ryuko stood in her old home. She stood in the center of the burned mansion. She failed to avenge her father. Doctor Matoi, fought against Britannia, with every breath. Now.. He was gone. Her chance to avenge him, and send the Empire a message.. was gone.

She said, "Damn Brit Prince! Too many guards. Need to get stronger." She fell, and cut herself.

A voice screamed, "BLOOD! GIVE ME MORE!"

A living sailor uniform, lunged at Ryuko. It forced itself onto her. After showing it's power.m Ryuko named him, Senketsu.

Just outside the house. . She found a girl, in a straight jacket, in a dumpster behind the house . She said, "Damn. Who'd leave a person here? "She took the last working phone, and called a local hospital.

She decided.. She'd get her second chance, at the Britannian Royal family.

Unknown to her.. A girl with Red hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a Japanese resistance uniform.. Was watching her. This, was Kallen Kozuki. She took out a communication device. She said , "Tell Lelouch, Matoi's on the move."

(That's all for now. Next time.. Ryuko, somehow gets everyone after her)


End file.
